fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Codi
Summary Codi was born under the dictatorship of Skelebur "East Flaydor" from her parents that were killed when she was only five years old! The evil Skelebur adopted him afterwards but throughout her childhood he treated her like crap! When she was around the age of five when Skelebur started training her, she wanted to be the best thief like nobody ever was in all of Luna and far beyond! When she was 10 she realized how her nation was like a virtual prison! In East Flaydor they believe the entire universe is struggling but East Flaydor had the best of it! So she wanted to help make it a much better place but Skelebur didn't want her to leave the country! She left home when she was 12 to escape and then she escaped East Flaydor on her birthday after days of hunting animals for food and beating the heck out of many soldiers and then met Lewes Winsor after Skelebur found Codi on the border trying to end her life for good with poison weapons! Codi survived a hit from Skelebur with her left eye no longer working! Lewes took her to his home! The capital city of East Albion "Lewes" and adopted her! And now she is living her dream of being apart of Team Faintree (She met them in Secondary School or Middle School if you live in the US) and one of the greatest Thieves in the universe doing quests with her team across many industries! Powers and stats Tier: 5-A | Higher via Statistics Amplification Origin: Faintree Full name: 'Unknown '''Classification: '''Rabbit Anthropomorphic Human Breed '''Age: '''25 Luna years (One Luna year is 1,200 Earth days) '''Gender: '''Female '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristic, Expert in sword fighting, Spin her two blades shaping it/ using it like a drill and charge towards the opponent, Ignore speed via charging towards the opponent with one high speed dash attack using her two blades (Although it has a 50% chance of missing), Limited Fire Manipulation (Can cause a fire powered kick.), Spin her swords boosting her attack and speed 5x, Able to hear high pitched sounds such as birds, bugs, rodents and electrical devices up to 2 miles away. Includes swords and lasers. Her large sense of sound it makes her capable of knowing when to strike despite it's speed, Expert in parkour being able to jump and stand perfectly on any wall/roof of any material. She can even run across ice without any trouble, Talk to wild rabbits and Resurrection (After she is killed her body will regenerate back to normal like nothing happened. Although this only works if she is killed by a life form and if this has happened in a fight then she'll take it as a victory to the opponent), Create slashes in the air the size of City Blocks 'Attack Potency:Large Planet Level '(Was trained to fight by Skelebur throughout her childhood and had a brutal fight against him when she escaped at the age of 12. She was also still capable of fighting him in the Skelebur's Wrath finale!) '| Higher via stats amplification '(She can spin her swords boosting her attack and speed 5 times) [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Durability '''Durability:]' Large Planet Level '(Survived a punch from Skelebur) Lifting Strength: '''Unknown [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed:]' Massively FTL+ '(Comparable to Fire-Tak) |''' '''Higher via Statistics Amplification | One of her attacks can ignore speed [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]: unknown at least Class ZJ Range: 'A few metres away (2 miles away via being capable of hearing high pitched sounds). Her air slashes are this big. 'Intelligence: '''Average '''Weakness: '''Her bones and weapons are weak Gold Shyrinite against in combat since she is a Silver Shyrinite Element Other '''Noteable Victories: Inconclusive Matches: Noteable Loses: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Sword Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Faintree